Part One: Scrumptious Sours
by Le-Rain
Summary: Short Story that begins a series including the curious adventures of two friends, Fox and Rain. Mr. Wonka is all alone at the factory whilst Charlie is away with his family when two girls suddenly appear in his closet. Can they help him make a new candy?


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nope. Nada. Not even Mr. Wonka's pretty bubbling concoctions. D; Sad, innit?**

This is the begining of a series my friend and I are creating. In said series, we go through a bunch of movies - and possibly books, if my friend agrees - set in brief short stories including main characters and ourselves.

And for the rocket scientists who can't figure it out, here's a key:

Regular Text - Me

**Bold Text - Fox**

Being a Recording of the

Exceedinly Adventurous Happenings of Fox and Rain

Part One

**Scrumptious Sours**

"Ew." Mr. Wonka said, spitting out the new candy taste into the bowl, a look of obvious disgust on his pale face. The OompaLoompa holding said bowl looked up at him curiously, as the chocolateer made a displeased face. "It's icky." Wonka said, stating the obvious. He turned on his heel and walked off, in no specific direction, disappointed yet again. His new candies hadn't been as good as he'd hoped. And now that Charlie had gone on a vacation for a while with his family, he'd have to deal with it on his own for the next two months.

---

"Fox!" Rain yelled, looking up from the floor, as she inspected a bit of dust. "This place is _old_." The new house they were thinking of buying was indeed old, the lady whom had spoken to them about it said some dentist had once lived there.

**"naw.." "The lady said its old.. plus its a LOT cheaper than the other one."**

"Yeah, well," Rain sighed, standing. "I guess I can't argue with ye there." She looked across the room, and at a rather oddly decorated closet. Incriptions of old pictures were on it. She crossed to it and ran her fingers over the work. It looked like...candy pieces? "Hey, Fox, come check this out."

**"Wow, look at all the art work, this was a dentist office, with candy? Weird."**

Rain nodded and put a hand on the handle. "Hey, maybe some creepy dentist tools are in here." She said, jokingly, pulling the door open.

**"Ew. Dentist crap...I hope not.." **

Suddenly, wind blew around them, chilly and spooky. It came from the closet, which was suprisingly dark and empty-looking.Strange...maybe there's a light switch." Rain reached in, when another gust of wind blew hard and cold, yanking hard at the two of them, sending them into the spiraling abyss.

**"Please tell me we're not going to die...Wait...this is fun, WEEEEEEEE! The endless spiral thingy.." She yelled in a excited voice.**

Rain yelped and thought, _'Scissors, I bet this is punishment for cutting off all my brother's hair before we left...'_ The ground loomed near, she could see, as she dared open her eyes.

**Fox landed neatly on her feet. "Wow, that was..Fun! And I thought looking for a house would be boring!"**

Rain, of course, fell on her back. She jumped up, rubbing her neck and growling. "Yeah. Boring." She said, and looked about, feeling around in the dimly lit and cramped space they now occupied. "Where the hell are we!"

**"I don't know, but something smells good!"**

Rain took in a whiff of the sweet scent in the air. "Seriously, that's awesome.." She felt around for a doorknob, but right when she found it, it was yanked away from her. She jumped back behind Fox, and in front of them now stood a pale man with a shocked expression. He held open the closet door with a purple-gloved hand, leading up to an arm and body coated in a red velvet jacket. He looked rather odd, and out of place in the world they usually occupied. "I say, what are you doing in my closet!" He squeaked, jumping back from them in what appeared to be horror.

**"Your closet? This is the house we're going to buy..Unless you buy it first..eh? Who are you-- Santa?" **

Rain nudged her. "Just because he's in a red jacket doesn't mean he's Santa." She half-laughed, half-whispered. "What? There are two?" The man said, putting a hand to the large black top-hat upon his head, as if he'd faint. Rain nodded, sheepishly, stepping out from behind Fox. "How'd you get in? This is _my_ factory." He told them, shaking a finger at the pair, trying to act mad.

**"Factory?...Factory? Wha? This was a house.. wasn't it..Oh I'm sorry, I mean for the rude comment" She lowwered her head in shame.**

"What? Oh." The man waved a hand for them to get out of the closet. "Nevermind that. What do you mean, a HOUSE? This, girls, is a FACTORY. A chocolate factory, to be precise." Rain blinked at him, curiously. "And I am Willy Wonka. The famous chocolateer." He added proudly after the former words had no effect. They still looked misted.

**"Chocolate? oO Wow...Willy Wonka..eh? Nice name..Do you know anything about that closet?" Fox looked up curiously**

"That closet?" Mr. Wonka tapped his finger to his chin. "No, can't say I do. Except that the framework for it came from my father's house." At these words, Mr. Wonka's eyes filled with loss. "He, uh...passed away a short while ago." He smiled sheepishly. Rain looked sympathetic. "Sorry about that..." She said, cutting her words off as she looked at the closet. "Fox. This is the same framework we saw in our--- well, in the house we wanted."

**"yeah.. weird...eh?..About chocolate, any other candy you make anything...well..sour?" Fox's eyes went big and bright.**

"Sour?" Mr. Wonka considered. "Well...I don't make many sour things..." Rain sighed, disappointed. "Oh, well...hey, Fox, maybe we can get out the same way we came in." She turned, but Willy yelped, "wait!" He eyed them a minute. "You two might be able to help me." Rain folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

**Fox had candy on the brain.."You know what would be good...Sour jawbrakers... MMMMMM"**

"AHA!" Willy cried, waving a cane in the air for them to follow, walking swiftly off. Rain looked at Fox, she too having sudden thoughts of candy.

She ran off to follow, shrugging.

**Fox had a little obsession with candy.."Hey!" she yelled, then mummbled under her breathe "Ok..now we all follow the weird guy..."**

---

Rain was begining to think that Mr. Wonka would start yelling, "It's Aliiiive!" at any moment, as he ran back and forth from once vial of bubbling candy substance to the next. He reminded her so much of Dr. Frankenstien that it was almost scary. Okay, not almost. It was. A look of insanity was in his strangely purple-tinted eyes as he said to them, "It will be sour beyond imagination! Exceedingly sour! It will explode in your mouth, like...like..." "Fireworks?" Rain piped up, watching him. "Yes! Fireworks! It will explode like _fireworks_ once you get to the middle!" He then paused. "But what will I ever call it?"

**"HMMM...What about Sour Screamers? when it explodes in your mouth will it hurt, if not I'm game!" Fox's eyes went bigger than ever to the thought of a sour explosion. Fox stood there watching the pretty bubbling colors of liquid.**

"The name, it has to be totally original..." Mr. Wonka muttered, thinking and dropping little coloured balls into a steaming pot. "I'll use Screamers..." "Uuh...Sourtastical Succulent Screamers?" Rain asked, raising her head from a bag of Gobstoppers. Mr. Wonka nodded, grinning. "Sourtastical!" He considered something. "Sourtastical Screamers!" He decided, grinning hugely at them both. "And to think, I was considering having the two of you thrown out."

**Fox looked up and gulped.. "Well we were kinda thrown in anyway..Can I try one?" **

"One second, and we all can." Willy reached a hand in the pot, now bubbling over with purple bubbles, some floating in the air. He pulled out a perfectly sphered ball of candy, a bright purple in colour, reminding Rain of his eyes. "Here ya go." He said proudly, pulling out two more and handing them each one. Rain shrugged at Fox and shut her eyes, popping it into her mouth.

**Fox's eye went to an all time high. "MMMMM...Candy..Sour..Candy." -Twitch-twitch-**

"It's like there's fireworks going off in my mouth." Rain said, grinning like a madman, her face occasionally contorting into a look of sting as the sourness exploded again. Well, she was mad as a hatter, after all. Mr. Wonka looked exceedingly pleased. Once the fireworks had finished popping in their mouths, the leftover candy became sweet and cooled it all off. "Delicious, if I do say so myself." Willy said, smirking. "And I do."

**"Wow" she said grinning "What else you got?"**

"All sorts of things!" Mr. Wonka declared. "And as a reward for helping me, I'll let you take home samples of whatever you want." Rain immediatly jumped up, her eye twitching like crazy as she prowled around like a cat, taking in the sight of all the sweets.

**"Free candy..free? you sure.? Wow your the coolest person ever..! Do you have...um... chewy?"**

"But of course. Right this way." He smiled and waved a hand for her to follow.

---

They both ended up with two overflowing bags of candy, later standing in Mr. Wonka's room again. "Well, it was _very _pleasant meeting you." Willy said, not believing that he said that. The only person he had ever taken to before had been Charlie. These two didn't seem like brats, though. Much to the contrary. Rain grinned sheepishly and tipped her cabby hat to him, with a little wave. "Likewise."

**"Goodbye and thanks for the candy, its good to meat some one who could put my silly thoughts to well..use, well thank you again for not throwing us out." She gave a small grin, "keep that idea of mine useful." She turned to Rain."You ready?"**

Rain nodded, and turned to the closet, opening the door. Once again, she saw a dark, empty abyss. She gave one last look at Mr. Wonka, who smiled a bit, and closed her eyes, jumping inside. Not screaming this time, either.

**Fox gave a last glance at Willy Wonka and turned to follow Rain.**

Rain hit the ground on her back again, jumping up and grumbling about her luck, reaching through the space for the doorknob.

**"Well we'er back alright." She sat on the floor to enjoy some of her unique candy.**

Rain shoved open the door, to allow in some light, then plopped down next to her friend, taking out a piece of oddly-shaped green candy. She eyed it, then put it in her mouth, grinning at the melting sensation she felt. "Yeah. And maybe it won't stay that way." She added hopefully, digging around in the sack. "Scrumptious."

---

And they pigged out on candy and ended up getting so hyper that they decided to take over the world with sock puppets. -

After buying the house, of course.

FIN.


End file.
